When skeletal remains of Pompeii were analyzed by archeologists, with the aid of experts in the medical field, the professions of some of the skeletons could be determined. One such analysis was of a woman in her late teens to early twenties. From analysis of premature joint wear and bone condition, those experts determined that her profession was in cleaning, with much time spent in scrubbing floors, bending, and the like. This was determined from the condition of her bones compared to what orthopedic professionals have gleaned from modern man/woman over the past many decades. While this was a surprise to some, it was not so to those who spend considerable time in house cleaning endeavors.
Cleaning can be an arduous task. Anything that will minimize the effort is valuable. Storage and transportation of cleaning supplies and implements is a challenge. The number of trips to acquire needed items should be kept to a minimum; therefore, the convenience and proximity of cleaning supplies and tools is of primary concern. If cleaning is a professional pursuit, having all necessary tools at immediate disposal is imperative. Reducing trips for supplies and having items needed readily at hand determines profitability. Economy of movement decreases time, effort, and fatigue. As can be referenced from above, the longevity of a person's capabilities in cleaning can also be a concern. These concerns are not just for professionals, but for anyone who cleans a home, even.